


No Need for Tears

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Vanea Gets To Feel Something For More Than Like A Second, post-mechonis core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil was gone. She had seen the brother she missed so dearly again, for a moment, and he had died. Died to allow them to escape, to allow her to live on. With a smile on his face, she had no doubt.
Relationships: Egil & Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 14





	No Need for Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I actually cried writing this because Vanea makes me so emotional. Anyway, she deserved to join the party to beat Zanza into oblivion.

Egil was gone. She had seen the brother she missed so dearly again, for a moment, and he had died. Died to allow them to escape, to allow her to live on. With a smile on his face, she had no doubt.

He had given everything for what he had done, but it sat heavy on Vanea’s chest. The tears had stopped a while ago, but her soul was still crying out. Crying for the older brother she would never see again.

That smile she hadn’t seen in so long… the last view of it sat heavy on her heart as everything happened around her, as she thought of all the memories. Every moment spent trying to save him, every moment that led to her losing him.

Helping build the Faces, becoming used to the smell of the innards of a Homs, repairing the very weapons Egil used against the innocents of Bionis… She had helped with so many horrific things in a sad attempt to help Egil and now it meant nothing.

Zanza had taken her people from her, had taken years of her life and all her innocence, and now he had taken her brother. The pain in her heart began to evolve as she stood in Junks, holding herself. The sadness, the mourning… As she thought of Zanza, it became anger and rage.

He had taken everything from her, had taken so much from so many others. And she would not let him take anything else.

“Father. I will be going to assist the fight.” Her voice was tense as she pulled out a whip, a weapon she had sworn she would not use anymore. “The Telethia have done enough damage to Colony 6 as is, they can use more help.”

“I understand, but Vanea…” Miqol frowned at her, worry coloring his expression. “Be careful, I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“Don’t worry.” She placed a hand over her chest, holding back tears. “I will continue on, no matter what. For our people and for Egil.”

And with that, she headed for the door, wiping away her tears. There was no need for tears, not now. She would ensure the future they all believed in was reached, and damn any god who try to stop her.


End file.
